ben_10_the_new_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Someone They Ate
The Gourmands are rebuilding their planet and then a Gourmand spits out a new kind of Gourmand with special abilities. Ben and co. arrive to help them defeat Infern. However, when Ben meets this new Gourmand, he becomes stuck as him. Can Ben stop Infern......and turn back into Ben? Plot A pink looking planet is seen with two different humanoid toad-like species. Perk Gourmand: Sergeant Cast Iron, can you come over here for a second. Cast Iron: Sure Cookmiester. So, what is it? Murk Gourmand: I don't feel so good (spits out a grey gourmand.) I feel better now. Cookmiester: Private Brownbag, are you okay? Brownbag: Yeah, I feel better. Grey Gourmand: Hi there. My name is Kirk. Cookmiester, Brownbag, and Cast Iron all gasp Cast Iron:(mumbling under his breath.) ''A Kirk gourmand! ''Cast Iron runs away to get the Gourmand Queen. ---- THEME SONG ---- Queen: Now what is it Cast Ir-, what, no, a Kirk gourmand? Kirk: Yep, that's my name and I'm proud to have it. Cookmiester: A Gourmand with both the abilities of a Perk and Murk Gourmand, along with the power to roll into a ball and sharp claws. Amazing! Murk Gourmand: Hi there. My name is Dr. Barfbag. I need to do some testing on the Kirk Gourmand. Queen: Okay! The Rustbucket III is landing now on Peptos just as Barfbag and Kirk are leaving. Brownbag, Cookmiester, Cast iron and the Queen all meet Ben as he gets off the Rustbucket. Ben: Hi, my fellow Gourmands. I came here for the Perk and Murk Omnitrix DNA samples. Queen: Well go right ahead, Ben Tennyson. After all that you have done for us, you deserve it. Ben: Omnitrix scan DNA! Omnitrix: Omnitrix MK10 scanning DNA. Perk, Murk and Kirk Gourmands scanned. Ben: Kirk? I thought there were only 2 gourmands. Queen: Well the Kirk Gourmands were thought to have been extinct, that is until Private Brownbag spit out a Kirk Gourmand. A ship then lands on Peptos. The door on the ship opens and Infern walks out. Infern: Ben Tennyson! Ben: Infern? You're going down this time! Ben slaps the Omnitrix MK10, being engulfed in a green light. When the green light is gone, there appears to be a short humanoid-toad like alien with dark green skin and spots over him. Murk Upchuck: Upchuck! Upchuck spits slime at Infern which puts out his fire. Upchuck then runs at him and punches him. Murk Upchuck: How do you like that? Oh wait, there's more. He hits the Omnitrix MK10 symbol, transforming into Perk Upchuck Perk Upchuck: Oh yeah baby. I'm back! Perk Upchuck eats some of the ground and then spits it out like a boomerang which hits Infern, sending him flying Perk Upchuck: Oh yeah! transforms back to Ben Ben: So, what about the Kirk Gourmands? Queen: The Kirks were thought to have been extinct. They have the combined powers of the Murks and Perks, along with being able to roll into a ball and sharp claws which can slice through steel. Ben: Cool. I got to transform into this guy. Gwen: Hold it, Ben. I can sense Infern coming back. Kevin: Absorbs a Perk Gourmand Sweet. I never thought I would transform into a Gourmand. Rook: Be careful not to eat Earth food. Perk Gourmands can't consume it. Kevin: Ok! Ben: It's hero time! Ben hits the Omnitrix MK10 transforming into a small alien with buck-like teeth. He has grey skin and a grey tail. Alien: Cool, so this must be the Kirk Gourmand. Kirk Upchuck: Super Spin Dash!. (Spin dashes into Infern who appears and Infern hits Kirk Upchuck sending him flying) Kirk Upchuck: This is so not good. ---- Kirk Upchuck: Why am I still Upchuck? Hits the Omnitrix Nothing? Gwen, Kevin, Rook, the Queen, and Cast Iron all teleport. Kirk Upchuck: How did you get here so fast? Gwen: Teleportation spell. Infern: I'm back. Kirk Upchuck: Okay, you're going down, Infern. Kirk Upchuck charges Infern and scratches him Infern: (in pain)'' Ow!'' Kirk Upchuck eats some of the ground and then spits it at Infern. Infern: (dodges) attack missed! Kirk Upchuck: You so sure about that? The spit comes back at Infern like a boomerang and hits him. Infern: You can't defeat me that easily. I will be back. Infern runs away. Kirk Upchuck: Why do bad guys always say that. Queen, can you take me to see Kirk. Maybe he can help. Queen: Okay Ben. I trust you! ---- Dr. Barfbag; So, you want to see the Kirk Gourmand, do you? Kirk Upchuck: Yes! Dr. Barfbag: I suppose so. They walk to a door which opens with a passcode typed in by Barfbag. Dr. Barfbag: Here he is! Kirk: Why, if it isn't another me. Nice to meet you, uh.. Kirk Upchuck: Ben Tennyson. Gwen: Okay Kirk, you know your powers far better than Ben. Will you help us defeat Infern? Kirk: Yes I will. A blast goes through the wall, and Infern enters in Infern: Ben Tennyson.... and friends. Kirk Upchuck: Oh yeah. I will defeat you. Kirk and Upchuck battle Infern. Kirk spins into a ball and charges at Infern, and Upchuck spits slime making Infern trip. Kirk Upchuck: Oh yeah. The Omnitrix times out reverting him to Ben. Wait what? Infern sees this as his chance to destroy Ben, but Kirk jumps on Infern and knocks him out. Ben: Kirk? You did it. You saved everyone. Infern is then beamed up back on his ship ---- Ben: Well goodbye, for now, Gourmands. Gourmands: Bye, Thank You! Many Upchucks then spit out a Kirk Gourmand, revealing there to be many more. ---- THE END Noteworthy Events Major Events *A new gourmand species is revealed. Minor Events *Ben acquires the three gourmand DNA samples. *Dr. Barfbag and Kirk make their debuts. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Gourmands **Queen Voratia Rumbletum **Sergeant Cast Iron **Sergeant Cookmeister **Private Brownbag **Kirk (First Appearance) **Dr. Barfbag (First Appearance) Villains *Infern Aliens Used *Perk Upchuck *Murk Upchuck *Kirk Upchuck DNA samples added *Kirk Gourmand *Murk Gourmand *Perk Gourmand Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Episodes by Waybig101 Category:TNO